justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = August 1, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |pictos = 131 |difficulty =Medium |effort =Low |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZbVBa3lmoz/ |perf = Céline BaronFile:Celine on blow your mind.jpg |nogm = 3 |dg = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = BlowYourMind |audio = }}"Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has two black cornrows and wearing a pink transparent long-sleeved shirt which shows a portion of her stomach, a dark purple bra under it, a pair of turquoise pants, a black belt with a gold buckle, a choker, and a pair of black shoes. Background The background starts off with the dancer's silhouette completely in black until the chord begins. Then it shows a black circle in the middle behind the dancer with sprinkle decorations. For both verses, the circle in the middle pumps to the beat of the song and spreads more circle outlines eventually growing until it completely covers the white background. When the line "Tell me I'm too crazy" is sung gray lines start cover up the background behind the dancer one by one or in groups until it is completely covered. Then as the chorus starts the lines slowly go away and as the chorus is sung the gray circles behind her turn into a variety of colors such as blue, green, blue and purple, etc... which also turns as she dances. Additionally there is a circle ripple effect with both sides flashing a light green. When "Mwah" or she blows a kiss a colorful X appears behind the dancer. During the bridge black circle outlines are spreading while pumping to the beat, then a pink circle is shown in the middle with it's outlines spreading before the gray lines once again cover up the background one by one until "Hey" is said, however everything turns white until she blows a kiss. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss. Blowyourmind gm 1.png|All Gold Moves BlowYourMind gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * * *All Songs A-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Dua Lipa in the series. *"Wine" and "f**k" are censored. *In the thumbnail for the UK preview, the artist is simply credited as "Dua" without her last name "Lipa".http://prntscr.com/gbmjad Classic *The dancer’s costume is based on what Dua Lipa is wearing in the music video for the same song. *In the UK preview, the dancer is seen with a darker glove color and a slightly darker color scheme. *The coach has similar hair to the coach from Cheap Thrills. *In both the US and UK previews of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". **This is also the case with Footloose, Got That, and Carmen (Overture). Gallery Game Files Blowyourmind cover generic.png|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' BlowYourMind Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Blowyourmind cover albumbkg.png| album background Blowyourmind banner bkg.png| menu banner Blowyourmind map bkg.png| map background BlowYourMind_BC.jpg| cover Blowyourmind cover 1024.png| cover Blowyourmind p1 ava.png|Avatar Blowyourmind pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots blowyourmind menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind load.png| loading screen Blowyourmind coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow score.png| scoring screen Blowyourmind_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Blowyourmind_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind_jd2018 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Blowyourmind promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Blowyourmind dametu jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (along with Dame Tu Cosita) Behind the Scenes Blowyourmind concept art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Blowyourmind concept art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Blowyourmind thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blowyourmind thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BlowYourMind picto error.png|Pictogram error in the preview Blowyourmind dua lipa outfit.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing the coach s outfit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) (JD18) Teasers Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Dua Lipa Just Dance 2018 Full Gameplay Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance Now Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) pt-br:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) tr:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Céline Baron